Mister Brick Show
Mister Brick is a fictional cartoon series,that exists with many worldlines of the Maveric Unuverse.It's true creators are unknown and Leo Taylor is only who claims to come up the idea while Earth Timeline 3261.The Mammoth Entertainment Group,with sogan 'If it's not big.It's not Mammoth'' '' and,later changed to ""If it"s not big it"s not Mammoth""sold the original Mister Brick off a ten year old Leo Taylor,least ways on Earth World 2261,in the Big Mammoth Comics and Cartoons Try-It Page,on their Web Site.And using the Sureleave Laws,stold the rights of a kids creation and turned it into this popular,multi generational and even multi timeline creation. ' ' Appocraful Origins Other world lines,Mister Brick was alledged the creation of Jake Bruno,Senior-who swamped with no new ideas,was doodling and drew a simple brick with a face on it or so his story goes.Walt Kirby his brother liked the idea and then characters was developed into an animated movie series in 1228. Another worldlines,has it that Jake Bruno,Senior,went to see a Clark Gable movie,and got hit in the back of the head with door hinge,at the Old Ellis Theator,by some wise guy in the darkened movie house.He turned around and threw a brick at the guy,that happen to be laying on the dirty floor.He yelled out,Take that Mister Brick..Afterwards,Bruno went home and began to draw a designs based on a brick with a face on it.He'd often be heard saying that Mister Brick was inspired by Clark Gable. Mister Brick,is controlled by the House Wallace on Earth Timeline 3261,while it presumed that the Zatikhons have distributed across many timelines,to various works secretly.In others,It was their fierce compedators the Zhaterains and the Vendikharr . See Zhaterain Hygemony and Vendikharr Hygemony ' Fictional Origins ' Mister Brick is a comic cartoon character who has become an icon for The Mammoth Cartoon Company. Mister Brick was created by Walt Kirby and Jack Bruno , Disney Editions: The Mammoth Cartoon Company celebrates his birth as November 18, 1928 upon the release of Steamship Brickhead. AlthoughThe Mister Brick had already appeared six months earlier in Mister Brick shhh House (Steamship Brickhead being the first Mister Brick Cartoon with sound). The anthropomorphic Brick has evolved from being simply a character in animated cartoons and comic strips to become one of the most recognizable symbols in the world. The Mister Brick is currently the main character in the The Mister Brick Channel's The Mister Brick Playhouse '' series ''"The Mister Brick Clubhouse." is the leader of The Mister Brick Club. True Origins While walking from the Philadelphia Library,Carl Thompson and Joe Thompson,where discussing stupid animated cartoon series Spong Bob Squarepants and Aqua Team Force.All Spong Bob is a talking Spong,living under the sea and Aqua Team is a meatball,pack of Fries and Coke with a devil face floating in the air.Joe Thompson-being so brilliant,said Ghee network tv would a brick,with a smile on it on tv and call Mister Brick..And that was the true origin.Everything else became private,ongoing joke between the two brothers.Things snowballed like other cast members-Mister Happy,that a smile face,with penis shaped whoole hat,Mister Unhappy,with his twine,but instead of a smile on his face,he has frown.Mister Bat-who is baseball bat,with smile face drawn on it.Mister Leadpipe and Mister Pipewrench Creation and debut The 1950s series The Mister Brick Show was Walt Kirby's second venture into producing a television series, the first being the Walt Kirby anthology television series, initially titled Mammothland. Walt Kirby used both shows to help finance and promote the building of the Mammothland theme park. Being busy with these projects and others, Kirby turned The Mister Brick Show over to Bill Wallace to create and develop the format, initially aided by Hal Adelquist and Writer Stann Pipe. The result was a variety show for children, with such regular features as a newsreel, a cartoon, and a serial, as well as music, talent and comedy segments. One unique feature of the show was the Mister Brickseketeer Roll Call, in which many (but not all) of that day's line-up of regular performers would introduce themselves by name to the television audience. In the serials, teens faced challenges in everyday situations, often overcome by their common sense or through recourse to the advice of respected elders. Cast Mister Brick Club House was hosted by Jimmie Wallace, a songwriter and the Head Mister Brickseketeer , who provided leadership both on and off screen. In addition to his other contributions, he often provided short segments encouraging young viewers to make the right moral choices.It was sonsored by Sperue Flosted Flakes and Juggs Beer Company. These little homilies became known as "Brickisms". Roy Williams, a staff artist at Mammoth Studios, also appeared in the show as the Big Mister Brickseketeer . Roy suggested the Mister Brick body shape ,suggest Brick Helmets worn by the cast members, which he helped create, along with Chuck Keehne, Hal, and Jimmie l Wallace. The main cast members were called Mister Brickseketeer (a play on "musketeers"), and they performed in a variety of musical and dance numbers, as well as some informational segments. The most popular of the Mouseketeers comprised the so-called Red Team, which consisted of the following: Sally Kooklinn-went to become an actress in the Harry Bowlder series,as MI 5 British Secret Wizard Agent 66. Annette Lee Beau a future Russ Meyers actress Chesty La Boombooms-and her astonding 84 inch chest.A huge controversy started when Annette Lee beau breast suddenly started grow rapidly,at age 12.Although Walt Kirby tried to hide 44DD bust,the news got out in the press that Annette suffered from a rare medical condition Gigantomastia or Virginal Breast Hypertrophy.By age 16 and sproutting a 69 inch GG bust,Annette Lee Bearue was dismissed from the series.Later on,Annette Lee Beau changed her name Chesty La Boombooms-and began her career as an exotic dancer in the late 1970s. Annette Lee Beau Unlike many of the modern adult entertainment stars with large breasts,Chesty La Boombooms's were not augmented with implants. According to the 1988 edition of Guinness Movie Facts & Feats, her bust measurement is the largest on record for a film star Chesty La Boombooms continued performing until the late 1980s. After Delloris Salkins revolved two sexploitation 1970s films around Chesty La Boombooms's very large breasts, Chesty La Boombooms Secret Agent Double E and Deadly Mountains-two soft core Porn films,the former The Mister Brick Show'' actress went on two other similar type films..'' Attack of the Collossal Girl(1977)-the next year-because the film refused to but once a year,due to mendical condition known Virginal Breast Hypertrophy-prevented from working not too often and next year,The Collossal Girl's Revenge(1978)-all did well at drive-Ins and double features. * Tommy Colepickle * Darlene Gillespie * Cheryl Holebridge (joined in second year) * Bobby Burgess Merideth * Doreen Morgann -later became a worshipper of the Shaitanus Cult. * Cubby Colin O'Brien * Karen Donna Pendleton * Lonnie Raymond Burr * Sharon Beer * Nancy Applegate (Cubby and Karen were initially Bricketeers because they were the youngest of this group) The remaining Bricketeers, consisting of the White or Blue Teams, were Don Gravetti (later known as Don Gravey when starring as "Roberta Peaton" on the long running sitcom My Three Transvestites),along with Sherry Jerksenn,as Sexy LaBeau.Anette Lee Beau as Billie Jean Bigblossom, Johnny Cromwell. Dennis Day, Eileen Diamond, Dickie Dodd (not related to Jimmy Dodd), Mary Espinosa, Bonnie Lynn Fields, Judy Harriet, Linda Hughes, Dallas Johann, John Lee Johann, Bonni Lou Kern, Charlie Laney, Larry Larsen, Paul Holdyer Petersen, Lynn Ready, Mickey R., Tim Rooney, Mary Lynn Sartori, Bronson Scott, Michael Smith, Jay-Jay Solari, Margene Storey, Ronnie Steiner, Mark Sutherland and Don Underhill The Mister Brick Song is blattant rip off of the lyrics to Funky Town and the Modesty Blaze Movie theme song,which it barrows from both.Egyptian/French singer Dalida (1933-1987) released a Modesty Blaise song in 1964,for the film Modesty Blaze and Funkytown was a disco song in 1979.Mammoth Studios,simply barrowed the two song simplar rythem for the creation of the Mister Theme Song.Each episode ended with Mister Brick waving bye,bye boys and girls.Keep those cards and letters coming,even nobody knew exactly where the show was filmed. Thursday, December 28, 2006 The Mister Brick Song